Conventional echography apparatus are obviously used for examining tumours inside the body by forming an image thereof on the screen of a cathode ray tube.
As is known, it is also possible to obtain destruction of the cells--in particular malignant cells--by subjecting them to a more or less extended temperature rise. The cells to be destroyed must for example be brought to about 45.degree. C. in a well controlled way while avoiding reaching excessive temperatures which could cause serious burns around the lesion. The technical problem to be resolved consists then both in controlling the amount of energy and the localization thereof.
With the different prior processes (use of ultrahigh frequencies, infrared radiation, and others) superficial tumours can be treated but deeper tissues cannot be reached.
The invention proposes applying ultra sounds to the examination and hyperthermia treatment and provides an apparatus which combines the three functions of localizing the zone to be treated, of treating by raising the temperature in a well controlled way in a well defined restricted region within this zone and simultaneously checking the results of the treatment.